


Comes My Way

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Ficlet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-06
Updated: 2007-08-06
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Harry takes Sirius for a ride, who takes Harry for a ride.





	Comes My Way

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Written for jazia7667 on lj as a feel better gift.

****

**  
**

Comes My Way

**  
  
**

 

Sirius stood and stretched his back, wiping back a sweaty strand of dark hair, leaving a streak of black grease across his forehead. "Try it now, Harry. Let's see if that got it. Bloody thing will always leak. So's the way of the cycle."

 

Harry grinned, his own lightly tanned face dirty with engine oil, excited as he swung his leg over the big machine. He turned the choke and stood, stomping down hard on the starter and rolled back on the throttle.

 

The engine roared to life then idled back down as he eased the choke down to a reasonable level. He sat down on the worn leather seat and gunned the engine again, his smile widening as the motor growled loudly, echoing off the garage walls. "Yeah!"

 

Sirius laughed, the bark of sound barely heard over the engine and Harry turned to look at him. He held out a hand to the older man and Sirius swung one long leg over, settling himself firmly and snugly behind Harry.

 

He wrapped his arms about Harry's waist and leaned forward. "Don't redline it now, but take us out gently."

 

Harry swallowed, shivering slight as Sirius's breath ghosted over his ear. He nodded and kicked the stand back, walking the bike out of the garage.

 

"Take your time and get your balance, then off we go," Sirius told him. The gruff voice drifted huskily across his ear and Harry swallowed again. Putting his feet up on the pegs, he rolled back the throttle and shot down the street.

 

Harry gasped as the wind blew back his hair and Sirius arms tightened around his waist, squeezing him gently. The older man's laugh skated across his ear as they careened down the pavement and the houses flew by. He remembered to switch gears as the motor whined and the cycle lurched then sped on.

 

Sirius chuckled and leaned up against Harry's back, letting go of his waist momentarily to catch his attention. "There, Harry, in the centre console, that green button. Take us up."

 

Harry nodded and pried his left hand off the handlebar and touched the button. He gasped and grabbed the controls again as the bike lifted into the air, Sirius's arms once again clutching at his waist. He laughed as the ground shrank away and he looked back over his shoulder at Sirius.

 

Sirius smiled at him and nodded to face forward again. Harry turned back around, guiding the big cycle across the sky easily. 

 

London fell away beneath them, turning red and gold as the sun set, and Harry watched the Thames darken as they flew. The air was cold around him but Sirius's body was warm at his back in contrast. Sirius's hands, now loose around his waist, moved and were hot on his hips. It was then he noticed that the heat from Sirius fingers wasn't just centred at his hips but was slowly crawling across his waist to his stomach.

 

The wandering tips graced his abs, tickling his jeans and he gasped as the fingers flicked open the button and pulled down his zip. Harry looked down. "What are you…"

 

"Keep your eyes on the skies, Harry." Sirius scolded and continued his exploration.

 

Sirius folded the flaps of Harry's jeans back, pulling his prick out and wrapping his hand around it through his boxers. He squeezed the hard flesh gently and chuckled in Harry's ear. "Like riding, do you Harry?"

 

Harry swallowed and concentrating on not crashing the cycle as he felt Sirius's hand around him. He groaned and nodded. "Sirius…"

 

"Eyes forward, Harry. Don't crash us." Sirius murmured and licked Harry's ear, nibbling on the tender flesh gently as he eased his hand inside of Harry's boxers.

 

Harry tightened his grip on the handlebars as Sirius's teeth grazed his skin and he gasped as the cool air surrounded his prick. Fighting off the urge to close his eyes, he swallowed and licked his lips. "Oh gods," he murmured and spread his legs as wide as his jeans would allow for Sirius.

 

"Mmm, I've been called worse but that'll do." Sirius chuckled softly and continued to nip at Harry's skin, slowly stroking his prick at the same time. He ran his thumb over the slick glans and back down the underside. He pinch Harry's foreskin and dragged it up and over the head. "Feel good, baby?"

 

"Harry nodded. "Yes. Sirius, please…"

 

"Please what, Harry?" Sirius murmured as he squeezed Harry's cock. He scooted up closer to Harry, pressing up against him tighter and rocking against his back.

 

Harry whined and canted his hips up into Sirius's hand. He pushed back on Sirius, feeling the heat of the other man's body and his prick against his back. "Want to come."

 

Sirius chuckled. "So soon? I just got started." He slid his hand down Harry's cock, twisting his wrist just so at the base then gliding his hand back up, running his thumb over the weeping slit once more as the wind stole the droplets of fluid that pooled there.

 

Harry groaned. "Yes soon. Before I crash and kill us both."

 

Sirius laughed, "Now, now none of that." He thrust against Harry's back again, moaning softly in Harry's ear. "Press the blue button, next to the green one then ease the bike into neutral." He twisted his hand back up Harry's prick then back down again.

 

Shuddering, Harry did as told and then looked back at Sirius as the bike came to a halt and hovered in the air.

 

Harry stood and turned carefully as Sirius held onto his hip with one hand. Harry drew his wand and vanished his jeans and boxers while Sirius scooted forward, resting his feet on the suicide pegs, his other hand frantically undoing his own jeans. 

 

Harry flicked his wand at Sirius and his clothing was gone as well. The older man looked up at Harry grinning madly. "Impatient, are we?"

 

Harry smirked. "Horny. I've been hard ever since I started up this monster vibrator." He waved his wand again, slicking Sirius's prick and reached down grabbing Sirius's shoulder, carefully sitting down on the other man's lap.

 

Harry rubbed his bum up and down the length of Sirius prick, teasing the older man. "Payback's hell, innit?"

 

Sirius growled and grabbed Harry's hips with both hands as the cycle was rocked by a hard gust of wind. He lifted Harry and smiled at him as he slowly lowered his lover down, pressing against him.

 

Harry leaned his head back, gritting his teeth against the burn as he eased down on to Sirius, digging his nails into the man's shoulders. Sirius watched Harry and bit his lip, trying not to thrust up, letting Harry set the pace until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. He rose up some and pressed a kiss to Harry's Adam's apple, licking the bobbing muscle and drawing Harry's attention back to him slowly as he sucked hard on the knot of flesh.

 

Harry moaned and lifted up, sliding back down Sirius's thick prick. Tilting his head down, he pressed their mouths together and moved faster, his feet digging into the pegs as he rocked against Sirius. "Fuck, gonna come…"

 

Sirius pried one hand from Harry's hip and wrapped it around his prick, gliding his hand up and down the hard length faster and faster. "Come on then. Come for me, Harry."

 

Harry cried out on the last upstroke of Sirius's hand, throwing his head back as his orgasm tightened his body.

 

Sirius smirked as ropes of pearly semen erupted from Harry's body and the muscles clamped down on him. He softly sighed out his own orgasm as he watched his lover's face and chest flush from their activities and Harry slumped forward into his arms.

 

Chuckling softly, Sirius pulled Harry's wand from his shirt pocket and waved it over them, clearing away the aftermath as he ran one hand over Harry's back. Casting a Disillusion charm over the two of them, Sirius revved the engine on the big cycle and turned it around, heading for home as he planted a soft kiss to Harry's hair.

 

The End


End file.
